


怀念都太奢侈

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: CP：若泽·穆里尼奥/佩普·瓜迪奥拉瓜鸟瓜无差，瓜单箭头鸟有，菲戈瓜有瓜老师第一人称，通篇抒情和自我意识投射
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Kudos: 5





	怀念都太奢侈

“... ...很多私下的事情人们不知道，我们也不去讲，恰巧因为今天这个机会我才分享这个故事。我对佩普只有美好的回忆。”

我关上视频，放松地靠在柔软的椅背上，若泽突如其来的抒情让我很不适应，我已习惯了他在发布会上咄咄逼人、把自己全副武装的态度。如同若泽自己说的那样，他能够将球场上和球场下的事情分得清清楚楚，球场上和发布会上的若泽是一个人，日常生活中的若泽又是另一个人。可我做不到。小肚鸡肠也好，斤斤计较也罢，与我而言那几年的针锋相对对这段感情的带来伤害是无法逆转的。往事已随风，当年的争锋已成人们口中的谈资，但是我与若泽决计不可能再回到同处巴萨时那般亲密的关系。无论我多么怀念。若泽，我还是习惯这样叫他，不是现在我俩之间的感情有多亲密，只是习惯，就像他习惯叫我“佩普”一样。 

我恨过若泽吗？我想必然是恨过的，否则我和他的关系绝对不会像现在这样冷淡。那时的大氛围注定我无法做到能够完全的独立思考而不为外物影响，球迷的咆哮、媒体的煽风点火无时不刻打扰着我。现在想来那种恨意是何等的可笑啊，那段时间好像全世界都知道如何激怒我、折腾我，只有赢球，不断地赢球才能好受一些。我被迫和若泽在公众面前上演一出世界级别的闹剧，没有人胜利也没有人失败。况且我和巴萨本身也是有错的。但如果再给我一个选择的机会，我还是会做出同样的决定：执教巴萨。我相信没有一个拉玛西亚的孩子能够拒绝这份邀请。

在和路易斯分手后的那个赛季，若泽曾致电问我怎么看待路易斯和巴萨罗纳。我在电话里对他说：路易斯是对手，巴萨罗那是足球。若泽立刻就点出了我的心情，他说我这是在逃避，匆忙地把和路易斯之间的立场对立起来只不过是想减少因无法完全痛恨他而带来的对于情感的浪费感。

只是我没有料到我和若泽也会走到和路易斯一样的境地。甚至更加残酷。

足球就是如此，谁都预料不到接下来会发生什么。

若泽私下并非像镜头前那样张牙舞爪，相反的，他私下算得上一名温和的绅士。在没有爱上路易斯之前，我和若泽也有过一段暧昧的时间。大方承认，我向来慕强，天才对我来说有一种难以言喻的吸引力，他们生来就站在寻常人无法触及的境界。我追逐他们，也试图“控制”他们。那时我身边都是一群身体素质比我好太多的球员，其中不乏天才球员。若泽除了那副英俊的皮相在我的生活圈里并不出众，我喜欢他纯粹是被他脑袋里的思维所吸引，从和他的交流中我就知道，他一定会成功的。他对足球的看法和理解的高度完全超出我的意料，那种因才智而散发出的魅力使我无法抵抗。再加上他着实英俊非常。至于当时若泽对我的看法，我想他只是单纯的把我当成[火包]友和朋友。从他更换的历任男女朋友来看，我不是他的菜，只是恰巧遇到了个还算合得来的方便打[火包]的人罢了。我们做爱的时候不告白，更没有甜言蜜语，上完床后还能讨论讨论足球，别人眼中煞风景的事后行为当时在我们俩之间是如此理所当然。也正是这种微妙的淡漠使日后的对立更加无所顾忌。

若泽是一个彻头彻尾的足球人，成为他的对手是惨痛的。那三年对我来说是种折磨，我和巴萨罗纳一起被钉在穆里尼奥的背叛柱上，那些对我、对巴萨、对我的球员们的攻讦使我当时紧绷的神经更加脆弱。后期更是神经衰弱到睡不着觉，这不全是若泽和皇马的问题，但是也与他们有关。而我不后悔，也不觉得自己有错。我们俩都是这样，永不后退、不知悔改，当处于对立的立场时必定有一方遍体鳞伤。自然，当初怀有的微妙的爱意也被消磨殆尽。我对若泽，若泽对我，完全是两种感情，我因曾经短暂地爱过他而无法做到完全释怀，他则对我坦荡许多。

有些事情，已经过去，不必知晓。

如今我和若泽只是两个凭借着惯性维系情感友谊的普通朋友。

若泽父亲逝世的时候，我和若泽皆脱离皇马巴萨的争斗漩涡许久，曼彻斯特的红蓝之争再怎么渲染火药味也大不过西班牙德比去。若泽父亲逝世的消息我并不比媒体先知道，媒体上的若泽看起来憔悴了很多，他或是红着眼睛坐在黑车里，或是用不在年轻的肩膀扛起父亲沉重的棺木......那让我想起了若泽姐姐过世的那段时间，若泽也是这般毫无活力，我曾尝试治愈他，可后来才发现一切只能等时光尘土将其掩盖，我能做的只是让他好受一些。

我们都是很在乎家人的人。

你需要和他打个电话，我那时对自己这样说。于是我拨打了他的电话，感谢他没有更换手机号码。我仍记得电话那头的若泽的声音，那嗓音听起来比现在都要苍老十岁，带着一种无力回天的失落与疲惫，他好像不是在说话，只是惯性震动声带。那也是极少数我意识到若泽大我七岁的时候。他总是这样，一副整个世界为敌的样子，活力充沛，斗志满满。

我们在电话里聊了很多，对皇马巴萨那几年避而不谈，因为那样的情况下我们不需要尴尬，倒是聊了不少同在巴萨时期的时光。或许就像若泽所说，他对我只有美好的回忆。随后我们又隔着千里约了一杯，他在曼联执教的时候住的酒店距离我的房子很近，有时候出门晃荡就能看见彼此。我们时常互相问候，但一起喝酒，已经很久没有过了。也没有必要。

离开巴萨后，我和若泽的关系以一种难以置信的速度冷却了下来，无论是早期的友谊还是后来的对立都变得不再重要，仿佛一团被烈火烧过的纸团，徒留灰烬。但或许是当初的那团火太烈，那纸团攥得太紧实，就算只留下灰烬也足矣维系我们当前的情谊。我和若泽现在更像是一张被废弃的蛛网，曾经也是精心织出结实的形状，可现在已经摇摇欲坠，但是又无法做到毫不关联。

所以母亲离世的时候接到若泽的问候电话我也并不感到意外，甚至为此而感到安慰了不少。若泽于我而言不仅仅是朋友或是对手，他更代表了我一段激烈而跌宕的岁月。我静静地听着若泽说话，他对于我母亲逝去的遗憾，对我的关心，他说他会为我母亲祷告。若泽有些信仰天主教，对死亡总是格外认真。听着若泽的声音，我的情绪也渐渐平静下来。我不知道我与若泽如何，但他与我绝对是“特殊的一个”。 

不知是陷入了回忆多久，回过神来的时候天色已经完全的暗了下来，只有灯盏和天边月亮闪着微弱的光。

回忆是件很累的事。再过几个小时，我就要和若泽见面了。


End file.
